guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jyro X
__TOC__ Rate-a-user Shamlessly stolen from Blastedt. =) Favoured: # (your vote here) Unfavoured: # (your vote here) Delete: # Seems like he could turn into a shameless thief at any time D: — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 16:08, 28 December 2006 (CST) #: xD <33 — Jyro X 16:08, 28 December 2006 (CST) #::By the way, use . It has a note on there saying it was made by me, and isn't bulky like that above ^.^— —Blastedt—Moo.— — 16:19, 28 December 2006 (CST) #Made obsolete with the introduction of Blastedt. — Skuld 17:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) #: rofl. <333 — Jyro X #7|-|15 U53|2 15|\|7 1337 3|\|0UG|-| 70 |-|4\/3 4 U53|2 P4G3! — [[user:antonio|''Antonio]] (talk| ) #4g|233D —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'''mA ]] 04:39, 16 April 2007 (CDT) #''(your vote here)'' Testing Guild Hi :) I did in fact get permission from tanaric to post that small ad, and then got denied it later by fyren. So I'll just leave it as you put it I suppose until its discussed. (Not a fifty five 09:49, 20 November 2006 (CST)) Re-vote I've taken your vote out due to me updating the build: Build:P/any_Disrupting_Strike. I'm telling you so you can re-asses it. Sir On The Edge 14:10, 29 November 2006 (CST) :You don't actually remove the votes. You archive them if the build has been subject to enough changes to justify a new vote. I went ahead and properly archived the old vote for you. — Jyro X 16:35, 6 December 2006 (CST) cool little pic next to your signed comments Hay I'm new to GuildWiki and I just made my page and was wondering how you get one of those cool lil pics next to your name when you sign. ty in advance.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Two thousand health ( ) }. First, you start by using your "signature" by adding ~~~~ after your posts. You can edit your signature by clicking the "preferences" option at the top of the screen. From there, you add the image code into your signature box and voila. You're done. The signature code I use is as follows: — Jyro X — Jyro X 22:55, 3 December 2006 (CST) Abandoned Do NOT add that template to unfavored builds. Please read the template usage before applying it to builds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:31, 4 December 2006 (CST) :My bad. I didn't even notice that it was unfavored. I was just looking at the history and the last edit. — Jyro X 22:05, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::I would however like to point your attention to this article. Please note the difference in rules with the link you posted. Does this mean I can put it in the Abandoned Category and just not put the template on the page? — Jyro X 02:08, 10 December 2006 (CST) Ban notice Looking over , he/she's new to the GuildWiki and has only edited that one article so far. For that reason, I've decided to leave a note on their talk page and let them know what our policy. I won't ban them because they may not have known that we don't remove other people's comments. If they persist despite being warned then that's a different story, cheers mate :) --Xasxas256 22:49, 6 December 2006 (CST) ? I just was wondering why you deleted a whole section of Steady Warrior? Other than that i thank you for your editing in the talk page, you seem to be very knowledgeable in wiki code and such. i am also reconsidering using a different rune than sup tactics in the build, i was just about to change it when you voted :P BMW 22:56, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I deleted a whole section? o.o — Jyro X 23:14, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::heh yes you did, and i changed the build :P BMW 23:17, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::Oops! Sorry about that. x___x — Jyro X 23:17, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::it was in the talk page btw, and im not sure how to revert, so could you by any chance revert it?BMW 23:20, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::Fixed. — Jyro X 23:37, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::::heh thanx BMW 23:41, 6 December 2006 (CST) quick question Hey man, can you please tell me how you post the comments in the history of builds or at least where I can learn. I am new to wiki and I'm a big fan of it, so any info I can get would be really appreciated. The reason I ask you is because I noticed the little comment you put in the prot build on its history page. I dont even know how to make it either unstubbed or untested. Thanks and yes, I know I'm being a noob : ) heheh.Johnny55 04:02, 8 December 2006 (CST) :Not a problem at all. Comments you want to make go down in the little bar called "Edit Summary". — Jyro X 04:42, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::Thx dude! Johnny55 05:52, 8 December 2006 (CST) Jyrooooo Hey buddy, it's Shadow from BkBd, I saw the guild thing was "in transition", soo that means yer guildless right? If ye are I'd love to invite ye into Dark Oblyvaeon, this guild is my home guild and we need more intelligent members, anyway, just seein how yer doin and all, PM me in game whenever, oh and I got me comp fixed lol.Kijik 05:01, 8 December 2006 (CST) :I'm in GOL now. — Jyro X 06:05, 8 December 2006 (CST) >.< ah well the offer still stands in case ye ever wanted to join, and it'd still be cool if we could go quest around and stuff sometime..Kijik 23:04, 9 December 2006 (CST) Ooh little pic Irrelevant, but, is that picture from the Disturbed logos? (the band) just wondering, seems fimiliar :P My Name Is Not Dan 16:55, 8 December 2006 (CST) :Not that I'm aware of. o.0 — Jyro X 17:25, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah ok, thanks anyway My Name Is Not Dan 11:45, 11 December 2006 (CST) Mystic Blood Bonder|N/D Mystic Blood Bonder Hi Jyro X. While playing around with an N/D build, I think I may have accidentally stumbled onto an effective variation of the standard BiP build, that can also act as a health battery for the team, and has built in methods to deal with BiP's sacrifice cost. Unfortunately I have not been playing necro for very long, so I'm not sure whether the build would be effective in high level areas. Since I noticed you were one of the contributors to the N/any BiP Necro build, I was hoping you might be able to take a look at the build and provide any feedback or testing assistance. I've also asked Karlos to take a look at it. Thanks! -- BrianG 11:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I'll try to look into it when I get some time. Thanks for bringing it to me. It's flattering really. :) — Jyro X 04:44, 28 December 2006 (CST) Voting User votes that do not reflect an existing point which has been brought up, or votes that are not supported by proof can be crossed out. See Project:Build vetting procedure. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:43, 21 December 2006 (CST) Sig Icon I have no idea how you've managed to get away with this for so long! Your sig icon is too high, sig icons need to be less than 19px high or they mess up the line spacing. The worst thing is that I've just noticed that you don't have a custom icon just for your sig, it's resized every time to 25px ie 25px gaaaaah! And on your talk page you're telling others to use 25px! The bad news keeps coming! Anyway can you edit your sig code please? Thanks. --Xasxas256 09:31, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Xasxas, I think I remember reading a conversation once where it was explained that the resize issue doesn't matter because once it is resized once, the server stores a copy of the smaller image. Not sure if this is correct though, but can anyone verify cause I was thinking of doing my sig soon? If I can remember where this conversation was I will try to find it. -- BrianG 09:42, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::I remember that too, it was either Lord Biro or Fyren that told me. It just would have been easier to "fix" Jyro X's resize problem if he'd used an image just for his sig. I'd personally recommend using a image just for your sig because it means that if you get bored of it you can update it right accross the board more easily. Also a lot of people are using skill icons in their sig which I'm not a big fan of, a lot of them have long names and the name has nothing to do with the user which is annoying when you go to edit a page and it stuffs up the what links here for that image. Using a skill icon is ok but I'd prefer to see it reuploaded for sig usage. That's my thinking anyway but I'm a bit pedantic on these things :P --Xasxas256 09:51, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Fair enough, what you're saying makes sense, and its not really that much extra effort. -- BrianG 10:17, 28 December 2006 (CST) :I'm not really sure what you're talking about. I haven't ran into any line-spacing issues with my sig and it is specifically uploaded for usage in my sig, but I will change it to 19px — Jyro X 11:28, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Jyro, I believe because you are specifying the size in your sig, Xasxas assumed that you were using a larger image, and resizing it each time you add your signature. If the uploaded image is the correct size, I don't believe you need to specify the size in your sig. In regards to the line issue, its hard to notice and only appears when your comment is more than one line long, but you can see what he means in your comment in the "Re-vote" section near the top of this page. It does increase the spacing a little bit between the lines of text. Doesn't seem like a major issue but 19px does seem to avoid this problem. -- BrianG 12:50, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::I am using a larger image and specifying the size in my sig. And that's only because at one time, I was using the larger image for a userbar project. I will re-size it when I'm back at my home PC and have the right tools. Unless someone wants to be gracious enough to resize it to 19px by 19px for me? =) Because I won't be home for another 10-11 days probably. — Jyro X 15:02, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Done ;) Image:Jyro X.png --Xasxas256 20:34, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::I hate to be a stickler, but can you upload it directly to the original file?: Image:Darkgrin.jpg This will update it site-wide and keep a lot of red-links from popping up due to a deletion of the original file. — Jyro X 21:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I suppose the image is only used by you then? I'll upload it. -- (talk) 21:25, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Well aren't you the nicest person in existence? =D <33 — Jyro X 21:26, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::You'll be surprised how evil I can be when they make the mistake of giving me the powers of the admin... No wait I wasn't wupposed to say that yet. -- (talk) 21:29, 28 December 2006 (CST) (Just kidding if someone didn't understand :P ) ::::::::: xD <3 — Jyro X 21:31, 28 December 2006 (CST) Tested Builds Please do not add builds to the tested builds section too soon, you put some builds there that only made 1 or 2 days ago, you cant let people test them in 2 days, so a little bit more time for more favouring/unfavouring. ty-- Sigm@ 15:11, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I put builds in tested that met the criteria for being a tested build. And once they go to tested status, you don't reserve the right to revoke that status based on one vote made AFTER the fact. And there is no minimum time limit for a build to go through testing. Thank you. — Jyro X 15:12, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Sigm@, Jyro is correct, that is the current policy. I understand what you mean, it seems like it would make more sense to have a minimum time limit to allow people to have a chance to vote, but unfortunately that is not how things currently work. Instituting a minimum time limit is on my list of things we need to do to improve the vetting process, if we ever get around to accomplishing anything there. In the meantime, in order to move a build out of tested, it needs to get 3 more unfavored votes than favored votes, and be moved to unfavored. -- BrianG 15:27, 29 December 2006 (CST) That build blanker IP I think thats the author, as it said the author was removing it in an ip edit. I think he forgot to log in. Ask him to log in and mark for deletion, maybes? — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 18:50, 29 December 2006 (CST) :They are editing from an anonymous IP purposefully as I'm sure they're aware on how to log in seeing as how they have before. And there is no legit reason for marking it for deletion. The original author has no authority on saying what material stays on the wiki. The only thing that would make that build a candidate for deletion is abandonment with no categorization for a period of 1 month OR if it was a duplicate of another article/build unless I'm mistaken. — Jyro X 18:52, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::I think authors CAN delete their builds. — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 18:54, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::Nope. There is no property laws in the wiki. Anything submitted to the site belongs to the whole community, not just the author. — Jyro X 18:55, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::No, they gave up rights to the document by submitting it here (per Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike), and cannot blank it. If they request deletion, it can be discussed on the talk page like any other delete request. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:56, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::::Didn't know that, :) — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 18:59, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::::The copyright info is linked from just under the edit window whenever a user edits a page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:14, 29 December 2006 (CST) Stalker You were stalking me just to be the first to use the unsigned template when a poor user forgets to sign on my user page. Evil you. ;P -- (talk) 19:48, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I stalk the just waiting for someone to slip up. >:) <333 — Jyro X 19:49, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::How can you be faster than me how gets the 'you have new messages' box? -- (talk) 19:52, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::Lol. I hit refresh every 5 seconds. =) I'm bored at my uncle's house. Hehe. — Jyro X 19:54, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::::5 seconds? Your taking long breaks my friend. :) -- (talk) 19:56, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::::Yeah. I'm kinda sluggish tonight. Taking care of my nephew. :) — Jyro X 19:58, 29 December 2006 (CST) Unsigned Just a quick FYI, as per the useage notes on Template:Unsigned you're suppost to subst it. Ie or . --Xasxas256 20:10, 29 December 2006 (CST) :You are? Does it create a link to edit the template when you don't? — Jyro X 20:10, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::It doesn't create a link, the main problem is that if Template:Unsigned is changed every page with the inclusion (ie not using subst) will also change. Basicaly the template has been designed to be added with subst :P (and up that's is how you use it ;) --Xasxas256 20:21, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::Ah gotcha. Is there a way to find all the pages that use the template improperly so they can be fixed? *looking for something to do with all my boredom time* :P — Jyro X 20:23, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::::This Will show you. You just go to Template:Unsigned and it "what links here" if it has properly been subst-ed in it won't show up there. Have fun! --Xasxas256 20:25, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::::Ack. I got quite a few of them, but then I started getting into the pages inside of pages linking to it and also protected articles, so it will need to be done by an admin bot or something. I'd say there's only maybe 80-100, if that. =( — Jyro X 20:42, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Surprise, there's more! Not many more, the alternate template isn't in high usage. At http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Special:Whatlinkshere&target=Template%3AUnsigned2 you can see the ones that need subst: added for the closely related Template:Unsigned2. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:44, 29 December 2006 (CST) Your message to me What does "This is a minor edit" do for me? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Tombraider09 ( ) }. :It doesn't really do anything for YOU per sai, but it does help other wiki-users filter out small, meaningless edits when they're browsing around their or the list looking for articles that have recently been updated or that may need work. — Jyro X 20:13, 29 December 2006 (CST) My Character Pages/Pictures Can someone throw delete tags or delete these for me? This computer that I'm on keeps locking up everytime I try to do it. — Jyro X 22:30, 1 January 2007 (CST) :If you post the links I'll be happy to (e.g. User:Jyro X/Domintra Obscurej, Image:DomintraObscurej.jpg etc.) --Xasxas256 22:41, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::User:Jyro X/Jyro X (Char), Image:JyroX.jpg ::User:Jyro X/Marx Maximus, Image:MarxMaximus.jpg ::User:Jyro X/Banned Pockets, Image:BannedPockets.jpg ::User:Jyro X/Onda Separadamente, Image:JXOnda.jpg ::User:Jyro X/Laurel Lightfell, Image:LaurelLightfell.jpg ::User:Jyro X/Reena Lightfell, Image:ReenaLightfell.jpg ::User:Jyro X/Spear Of Jyro ::User:Jyro X/Scythe Of Jyro, Image:ScytheOfJyro.jpg ::I think that's all of them. — Jyro X 22:47, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::You missed the ones you posted. ^^ But thanks. I appreciate it. — Jyro X 23:43, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::::Heh heh, better now? --Xasxas256 23:50, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yep. :D Thx mucho. — Jyro X 23:51, 1 January 2007 (CST) A/R Critical Accuracy I really liked your idea for an A/R Critical Interrupter. I am currently in the process of trying to create a semi-similar build which is currently in stubs. Since you had created a similar build, I thought you might have some insight into how to make mine more viable. Here's the build: A/R Critical Threat. Thanks. Defiant Elements 01:18, 2 January 2007 (CST) :I think you should resubmit your build. here's why, the chance of critical hits is actually much higher than you origionally claimed which means you will interrupt more frequently. Here's the math: Each point in Critical Strikes gives +1%. So that is 16%. +7% from Critical Eye is 23%. 12 Marksmaship is 17%, so that is 40%. +37% from Way of the Assassin comes to a total of 77%. That means that 3/4ths of your shots will interrupt/cause bleeding. I still agree that you should use a hard interruption, I would use Savage Shot or Distracting Shot (which is nice even if you do no damage whatsoever), but this means you are gonna interrupt much more frequently than people thought which makes it much more effective. They might still vote unfavored since it pretty much only interrupts still, but regardless, your math led you to believe you would only get criticals one half of the time, but if mine is right, you will get one much more frequently. Defiant Elements 18:32, 3 January 2007 (CST) Removing Votes Man people REALLY need ta friggan chill around here... READ THE HISTORY! his was the ONLY negative vote. (The comment u added as a vote... was a reaction to the vote... try reading it!) I removed it, and 1 corresponding comment. Cmon now, i was the 1 helping to try to do it right. i stopped the strikeouts and contacted him and the admin on the situation. No reason for you to react the way you did to me. If you guys dont want help then keep acting like that and you'll keep losing that help. ::insert expletive here::--Midnight08 16:23, 2 January 2007 (CST) :btw, i am no longer a part of this discussion and will be asking lord biro or karlos to deal with it from here... i really dont like when situations get silly... --Midnight08 16:25, 2 January 2007 (CST) :No, his was not the only negative vote. There was another vote cast underneath of it, which you also removed completely from the record. And I appreciate that you contacted Sinner on his talk page to get permission to strike his vote, but that's what you do: strike it, not wipe it completely and only with the voter's permission (which you got), but you also removed another user's vote/comment, and you did not have permission from that user to do so. I didn't threaten you and I didn't harass you or attack you. I merely gave you fair warning and asked you not to do it again. I don't understand why you're over-reacting like this. I value you as a member of the wiki and enjoy your edits, but we all need a little guidance sometimes. It's up to you as to how you percieve that guidance. I'm sorry if I offended you however and hope that you will accept my apology. — Jyro X 16:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::I Repeat (The comment u added as a vote... was a reaction to the vote... try reading it!), i understand tho and am sorry for my reaction.. works ending so sorta tensed already =) i will have the admins handle it from here tho. --Midnight08 16:30, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::Last thing... making you'r "fair warnings" a bit more "user friendly" would be nice... sounds more like a threat than a warning to me, and thats how i treated it--Midnight08 16:32, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::I did read the edit and I saw exactly what the user wrote, however when they put the edit in, they put it in as a free statement in the "Unfavored" section and didn't direct the comment at any one person in particular and didn't use colons. Therefore, you can only assume that it is a vote and REGARDLESS, you didn't have permission from that user to delete their comment. If you want to let it go back to its original state as just a free-hanging comment in the unfavored section, I will not argue against it, but I will always argue against deleting other peoples' comments in a talk page without their permission when they don't break any set policies. — Jyro X 16:33, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::That would work for me. I wasnt sure exactly how i should go about it and really should have gone with my 1st instinct and asked an admin ta handle it from the beginning... but it seemed like an easy enough thing to fix... Considering that, I would still prefer to let 1 of them handle it from here. --Midnight08 16:38, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::::Hey guys, I've edited the page to try to resolve this confusion, please review and let me know if you have any issues. I think its quite clear the comment was originally added as a response to a vote and not a vote. The number symbol was not present, and it makes a lot more sense when read that way. -- BrianG 16:46, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Looking through the posting history, I'm inclined to accept BrianG's edit as an accurate reflection of the intended votes and comments on the page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:02, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::Hey Barek, I would tend to agree with BrianG as well. The comment made does not appear to criticise the build. Obviously, I cannot be 100% certain of anon's intentions, but I don't believe that the comment by anon should be considered a criticism of the build. ::I do think that both Jyro and Midnight could have been more civil in their treatment of this situation, but I don't think this requires any further mediation. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:08, 2 January 2007 (CST) Vermin Farming So... you never told me that you were the author of the build... Dammit Jyro, ive been using the build for quite some time, wish I knew it was from you! - - ''Antonio'' (talk) :Loller?? =P — Jyro X 18:51, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::I don't know... Anyway, when you going to have access to GW? We miss you. LOL image:blackmamba.jpg ''Antonio'' (talk) :::Um... maybe next Tuesday, possibly Monday night. Not exactly sure yet. I miss playing (as evidenced by me working on my user page .___.). — Jyro X 19:20, 4 January 2007 (CST) Hero Famine You merging? I prefer to walk more softly. :) No hurry, just checking status. -- Oblio (talk) 16:17, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Other people have expressed their opinion of disagreement with the merger. I'm waiting for a consensus to be reached. — Jyro X 17:01, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::Add a merge vote section to "rate a build"? -- Oblio (talk) 12:53, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::Now that it has a delete tag on it, we actually probably want to take it out of the list in the main build page (Build:Main_Page). However, I don't know what the rule is for putting untested builds in that list. Maybe this? Build:Team_-_Dual_UW_Smite? Don't know- don't care. Help me obiwan kenobi! -- Oblio (talk) 15:47, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::Since consensus has been reached, the build can be replaced on the main build page with any sort of build that fills the slot appropriately. — Jyro X 16:02, 9 January 2007 (CST) Humor builds. Wow a mending sin... I never would have found it lol, thanks :-) --Lania Elderfire 19:11, 6 January 2007 (CST) :You're welcome. =D — Jyro X 20:04, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Hah you found another good one, Thanks again! :-) --Lania Elderfire 02:01, 9 January 2007 (CST) yo dog keep it real keep it comin stay strong stay long cary on dog SIinky 04:20, 7 January 2007 (CST) User page Hey dude, I love your used page. Everything tucked away in concise little boxes. Could I use the template for all that? I read and it looked like it was custom designed for your page, so it wouldn't work for mine? If you don't want me to, I won't, it just looks so tidy; the OCD in me comes out and wants somthing like it.--15pxWindjammer 02:45, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Sure I don't mind at all. Just make sure to follow the usage instructions and you should be fine. =) — Jyro X 09:44, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Hmm. having trouble with it. I copy paste the templates and then go into the new links to create the info, right? I do that but the table doesn't show, just the info I've typed in is shown; with none of the show links or boxes. I tried copy pasting then adding your name to template. That makes the table but it is full of your info. Help?--12pxWindjammer 14:29, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::P.S. I've checked my preferences, so I know I have that part right.--12pxWindjammer 14:31, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::You have to make your own sections. Such as: User:Windjammer/Important, User:Windjammer/Info, etc. — Jyro X 15:34, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::: :( I did but it just shows the info and no table. You can look at my user page, I've just left it like that for the time being. I put somthing in the /important and the /info section. It just shows them out on the user page, no table or anything.--12pxWindjammer 04:05, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::Also, would I be able to give the boxes in the table other titles? So instead of "treasured memories" I could have "editors I've debated with"?--12pxWindjammer 14:25, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::Sorry for the late response. I'm not entirely sure what problem you're having though. I'm not sure if I know how to help. — Jyro X 06:57, 16 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) :I'm going to start the "Use the Gem Icon" campaign. Mwhahahaha :P -- Windjammer ::I hope that you aren't serious, because then I need to get my admin powers really soon and BAN you! *evil evil evil laugh* Muahahahahahahaha.... -- (talk) 04:02, 12 January 2007 (CST) I'm not serious, if someone didn't understand that. :P Mo/D Vermin Farmer I've adjusted the build for much greater speed. Runs without mistakes take me about 9 minutes now. Could you please revote?--Gobla 07:07, 16 January 2007 (CST) :O all my time i spend doing my page and now you copy it :D. right now im sitting in a digital design class using photoshop so i will be doing a lot of photoshoping in the days to come ^^v. happy to see you like my menu ideas ^^. — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 20:25, 17 January 2007 (CST) Progressions Progressions should have only the ranges in the skills. If you want to add totals or derived stats, add a table to the notes. --Fyren 13:56, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Alrighty. I'll go ahead and to that if I can figure it out mate. Thanks. — Jyro X 13:57, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::You can use the old progression top/main/bottom templates. --Fyren 14:09, 22 January 2007 (CST) Personal Comments In your response on this talk:E/D Ebon Aura|talk page, you stated to the author, "GGz Mr. 55-wannabe". This type of commenting is insulting and disparaging to the user. If such comments continue, administrative action will be taken. Please keep your comments on the topic and not the user. — Gares 15:11, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Well I'm sorry if it was taken as the comment was a direct insult on the user above me, but I am honest in saying that it was not intended so. It was intended to describe the build's similarity to that of a 55 monk (enchantment-heavy/reliant tank). However, I will apologize to a user if they were offended by it. — Jyro X 16:06, 22 January 2007 (CST) Mo/D Wind Walker Hey, you submitted a Mo/D Bonder/Mystic Healing Hybrid build that really intrigued me. Currently, on my user page, I have been messing around with a similar D/Mo build and I was wondering whether you would take a look at it. Thanks. Defiant Elements 23:28, 29 January 2007 (CST) When I said I didn't mind if you stole my licensing notice... ...I didn't mean to imply that you could steal my name, state, and major as well! What a creepy coincidence! —Tanaric 11:33, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! >:) — Jyro X 11:38, 7 February 2007 (CST) Reply to your build rate. Hi, I just saw your feedback on the build Tainted Flames ---> Quick Shot + Needling Shot + Kindle Arrows + Conjure Flame > this. GGz. Kthx. — Jyro X 20:08, 6 January 2007 (CST) I made a build like this but a guy unfavored it 2 hour after i made it without testing it... Have you idea to improve my build ? If yes go edit it please and remove the unvavored tag and add the "Testing" Tag. Thanks PS: My build is: Quick Flames --Benoit flageol 17:09, 26 February 2007 (CST) Get back to GW, stat. :P Hey you. Now that Hard Mode is out I need someone to help me Vanquish, and YOU'RE just the person to do it. So come out from whatever rock you've been hiding under, because I miss you. Arshay Duskbrow 20:43, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC)